Games of chance allow users to make bets regarding an outcome of a game, such as poker or roulette. In many games, the outcome is determined randomly, e.g., by dealing cards from a shuffled deck, or by allowing a roulette ball to fall randomly into one of many numbered slots. For example, in traditional roulette games, a moving ball lands on a random slot of a roulette wheel. Gamblers may place wagers in advance concerning where (on which slot number or slot type, red or black) the ball will land.
In electronic versions of these games, computers are used to determine random cards for poker and random slot numbers for roulette.